Grillin' Village Villagers
These are the many residents that live in the small town of Grillin' Village. Connor Owner of the Pawn shop in Grillin village. Farmer Lacter An old farmer who live next to farmer Garnge. Farmer Grange Is a happy go lucky farmer with a country accent. He is a cheerful man who enjoys collecting toys. When his toys go missing he blames the thieves. Father White Father White is the village's priest and owner of the church. If Musashi is inflicted with poison, Father White can heal him. During the vambee chapter he is locked out of his church after the Legendary Belt is obtained and will help Musashi gain access to the church through the Bell-hole in exchange for rope. Hilda Hilda is the owner of the grocery store. She is also the mother of Tim. Hotelo Hotelo is the owner of the village's inn. He also has a brother named Motelo. Motelo is initially seen when Hotelo tries to find aqualin to save Tim. If Musashi finds Aqualin and brings it to him in time to save Tim, Hotelo will be so impressed by Musashi actions that he will even joke about Musashi marrying his daughter. If Musashi doesn't get Aqualin to Hotelo in time, he will leave the village after delivering Aqualin. Jam Is a young woman who runs the bakery, despite her father being the owner she does most of the work. Kurt Young man who runs the toy store in Grillin village. Macho A normal resident in the restaurant he will challenge musashi to a gamble game 100 drans. He was the former guard of twinpeak mountain until guardian lumpwood is saved by Musashi.When the Vambees are free Macho flees to Hotelo's inn. Mannick Mannick is he owner of the restaurant in town. He later becomes responsible for unleashing the Vambees onto the village, while looking for a special treasure. He has a tendency to drink lots of soda pop (alcohol in the Japanese version) when he is depressed. Mayor Govern Mayor Govern is the mayor of Grillin' Village. He often relies on Musashi too much to help him to deal with problems in the village. Mint Mint is the daughter of Hotelo. She is a young girl: a bit younger than Musashi. Like Tim, she pretends to be a knight, brandishing a stick as her sword and wearing a basket on her head like a helmet. Mr. Lands The operator of the gondola. Before the gondola was fixed he is usually at the restaurant complaining that the castle doesn't care about the gondola. Mrs. Lands Mr. Lands wife who is usually gossiping with Mrs. Grange about the events happening throughout the village. Mrs.Grange Farmer Grange's wife. she is just as joyful as her husband and is usually seen gossiping with Mrs. Lands. unknown to her husband she has been selling his toys away. Mrs. Govern Mrs. Govern is the wife of Mayor Govern. During the time the Mayor is sick, Mrs. Govern bestows Musashi the title of "Temporary Mayor" and relays to the fencer what duties he must act on during his time as the temp-mayor. Tim Tim is the son of Hilda. He is also best friends with Hotelo's daughter, and Motelo's niece, Mint. He likes to pretend he's a knight be using a stick like a sword and wearing a pot on his head like a helmet. He is a stubborn brat who insults Musashi, but eventually warms up to him. At one point between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3, he becomes the victim of a Vambee bite and requires help to be cured from it. His fate is determined by Musashi when Hotelo hasn't returned with Aqualin. If Musashi finds Aqualin and gets it to Hotelo in time Tim will be saved, but if Musashi doesn't get Aqualin to Hotelo in time Tim will turn into a vambee (though he does recover later), because he will not be seen and Hilda will close the grocery for the remainder of the chapter. If Musashi gets the Aqualin to Hotelo in time, he will appear to Musashi after returning to the village. Otherwise, he will appear after the Relic Keeper is destroyed. Towst Towst is the owner of the bakery and the father of Jam. He has an unhealthy obsession for the pork chops served at the restaurant, which is supposedly part of the reason why his wife had left him long ago. Wanda The beautiful hostess of Mannick's restaurant. She is incredibly beautiful and flirtatious. She constantly flirts on Musashi because he is "cute" and calls him "baby". When the Vambees attack she flees to the Hotelo's hotel. Wid Wid is an old, cranky hermit who lives in the town's windmill. After befriending Musashi, he gives the hero a key to the mines. Wid Talking to Musashi.png|Wid being cranky over his loss of sleep. G